


Blubble Gum

by mxbtsluv



Series: Mondesafio [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won side, Cliche, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mondesafio, changki, highschool
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxbtsluv/pseuds/mxbtsluv
Summary: Minhyuk tem o plano perfeito para chamar a atenção de Jooheon, mesmo que todos lhe digam que é uma péssima ideia.Os barulhos que Minhyuk faz ao mascar chiclete tira Jooheon do sério, mas algo o impede de tomar uma providência quanto a isso.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: Mondesafio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026199
Kudos: 2





	Blubble Gum

**Author's Note:**

> Mondesafio de Maio:  
> Joohyuk + chiclete  
> Espero que gostem desse clichê!

🍬 Silêncio que Sufoca 🍬

Minhyuk já havia tentado de tudo para chamar a atenção de seu crush.

Tentou sentar-se ao seu lado durante as aulas, mas o outro sempre estava acompanhado. Tentou puxar conversa, mas ele sempre estava ocupado. Tentou passar um bilhetinho com seu número no laboratório de química, mas o professor interceptou seu pequeno papel rabiscado.

Depois disso, resolveu escutar os amigos, o que foi um desastre total. O plano era simples: esbarrar levemente com o garoto no corredor, mas Minhyuk acabou o derrubando com força no chão. Ainda seguindo seus amigos, ele tentou chamar atenção enquanto jogava no time adversário do mais velho. Infelizmente, Minhyuk era muito competitivo e a única atenção que recebeu foi por mandar três colegas para a enfermaria. Claro, ele foi expulso do jogo e foi chamado na diretoria. No final, Lee Jooheon não estava impressionado.

Era segunda-feira, primeira aula após o almoço. Todos na sala de aula lutavam contra o sono, mas a voz do professor de biologia parecia os ninar. Minhyuk mastigava preguiçosamente um chiclete, em uma tentativa mais do que desesperada de se manter acordado. Olhando pela janela com o rosto apoiado na mão, seus olhos ainda insistiam em se fechar. Suspirou e olhou para o caderno, a folha cheia de rabiscos deixava claro que ele não sabia do que se tratava a aula. Pegou a caneta e continuou a desenhar sem rumo.

Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo havia se passado quando ouviu o sinal bater. Quase ao mesmo tempo, a bolha que havia feito com o chiclete estourou em seus lábios, lhe deixando com os resquícios cor-de-rosa por toda a boca.

O barulho alto da cadeira na sua frente sendo arrastada com força lhe fez olhar para cima. Minhyuk sentiu que seu coração ia parar. Lee Jooheon, seu crush, dono do sorriso com covinhas mais fofo do mundo, estava lhe encarando. Não durou muito tempo, Jooheon pegou a mochila e saiu pisando forte.

-Parabéns, Minhyuk - a voz de Hyungwon lhe tirou do transe, - você conseguiu fazer o garoto mais calmo da escola ficar puto… Mais uma vez.

Hyungwon riu enquanto caminhava para fora da sala, o que fez Minhyuk jogar suas coisas de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila para o seguir.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou quando o alcançou no corredor.

Eles pararam no armário de Hyungwon para que ele trocasse seus livros.

-Você está sempre observando o cara, mas não percebeu? 

-Percebi o que?

Hyungwon parou de colocar os livros dentro do armário e suspirou olhando para o amigo. O corredor não estava muito cheio, mesmo assim ele falou baixo.

-Você pode ser bem burrinho quando quer.

Ele não disse mais nada, mesmo que Minhyuk tivesse insistido quase incessantemente. Foi apenas quando chegou em casa, horas depois, que Minhyuk entendeu o que o amigo tinha dito. Pelo menos, ele achava que tinha entendido.

Para chamar a atenção de Jooheon, ele tinha que o irritar. Era a ideia perfeita.

Quando Minhyuk contou seu plano para Hyungwon e Kihyun, ambos o alertaram que era uma má ideia. Jooheon não ia gostar da sua abordagem, mas ele estava mais do convencido que daria certo. Então seus amigos apenas suspiraram e se prepararam para caso o garoto quisesse dar uma surra em Minhyuk.

Confiante com seu plano, Minhyuk passou a comprar chiclete todos os dias na cantina da escola para depois ir mastigar-los ruidosamente atrás de Jooheon.

Para o azar do menino das covinhas e por puro acaso, Minhyuk tinha quase todas as aulas com ele. Com o tempo não apenas Jooheon começou a ficar irritado, mas também seus amigos.

Apesar de ser quase tão calmo quanto Jooheon, Shownu não aguentava mais aquele barulho irritante em todas as aulas. Já Changkyun e Wonho não ligavam tanto no começo, mas com o passar das semanas a situação começou a ficar insuportável.

-O que você vai fazer sobre essa situação, Jooheon? -Shownu lhe perguntou durante o almoço.

Jooheon estava observando algo do outro lado do refeitório: Minhyuk comprando chicletes. Suspirou e virou para os amigos.

-Nada. -respondeu revirando a comida no prato. -Não vou fazer nada.

-Como assim “nada”? Esse garoto já passou dos limites… -Changkyun concordou, suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Não quero me estressar com isso agora, já tenho muita coisa para me preocupar fora da escola. Última coisa que preciso é uma briga aqui também.

Os dois não insistiram mais, Wonho se manteve em silêncio e não quis se meter. Ele sabia o porquê Jooheon estava tomando essa decisão, então não insistia mais.

-Apenas usem fones de ouvido se não quiserem ouvir nada… -Jooheon falou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

-E a aula? -Shownu desdenhou. -Vamos ouvir como?

-Entre não ouvir a aula por causa do Minhyuk e não ouvir por causa de música, eu escolho música. -Wonho o ajudou para depois acrescentar sem pensar. -Eles não são tão ruins assim...

Changkyun olhou para o amigo ao seu lado com os olhos semicerrados em desconfiança.

-Me diga de novo por que você mudou tão rápido de opinião sobre termos uma conversa com o garoto? Pelo o que eu me lembro, você foi o primeiro a se oferecer para dar uma sacudida nele… agora até os defende.

Wonho se encolheu não sabendo o que falar, não queria falar a verdade por trás de sua repentina mudança de opinião.

-Eu… -pensou por mais alguns instantes antes de decidir o que falar - só acho que devemos respeitar o que Jooheon decidir.

-Uhum… -Chang não estava convencido, mas o sinal do fim do almoço soou. Fazendo os quatro se olharem com pesar para então se levantarem.

-Boa sorte para vocês. -Shownu desejou ao que se separaram no corredor.

A próxima aula que Wonho e Jooheon tinham era com Minhyuk enquanto Chang e Shownu estavam livres do garoto por algumas horas.

Quando Jooheon entrou na sala, ela ainda estava vazia, mas ele sabia que logo o garoto de cabelos loiros e seu amigo alto, que mais parecia um modelo, iram chegar. Os dois se sentaram no lugar de sempre e antes que os outros chegassem, Wonho se virou para o amigo.

-Obrigada por não me entregar para os outros. -disse envergonhado.

-Tudo bem, -Jooheon respondeu ao tirar o caderno da mochila. -Mas eu realmente acho que você devia contar para eles, não tem nada demais…

-Eu prometi para Hyungwon que manteríamos isso em segredo por enquanto. -respondeu baixinho, observando a porta.

Jooheon seguiu seu olhar. Hyungwon e Minhyuk estavam entrando, eles riam de algo. Ele podia sentir os olhos do loiro nele por todo o trajeto até sentar-se atrás dele. O que lhe chamou a atenção mesmo foi o sorriso tímido que Wonho e Hyungwon trocaram. Revirou os olhos.

Assim que os dois se sentaram, o barulho de uma embalagem de papel sendo aberta deixou Jooheon totalmente desanimado. Então a mastigação ruidosa começou.

A professora chegou e não importava quanto Jooheon tentasse, tudo que ele conseguia ouvir era o Minhyuk.

Massageou as têmporas numa tentativa falha de se acalmar. Wonho lhe olhava de canto de olho de vez em quando só para saber se ele ainda estava vivo.

Quando Minhyuk estourou mais uma bolha, Jooheon perdeu a paciência. Arrastou a cadeira e se levantou de uma vez, saindo da sala sem falar nada nem responder os questionamentos da professora. Ninguém entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas Wonho se apressou de explicar que ele não estava se sentindo bem, ganhando autorização para ir atrás do amigo.

Wonho o encontrou sentado no chão do banheiro masculino no terceiro andar, seu lugar favorito para se esconder. Ele tinha a cabeça entre os joelhos e respirava com dificuldade. Wonho se ajoelhou na sua frente e estendeu a mão para lhe acariciar os cabelos.

-Hey, -chamou suavemente. -Quer conversar sobre isso?

-Não. -A voz de Jooheon saiu abafada.

-Okay, vou só ficar aqui então.

Ficaram em silêncio por todo o tempo, às vezes, Jooheon fungava, mas Wonho não comentou. Quando o sinal tocou, Jooheon, finalmente, levantou a cabeça.

-Nossas coisas… temos que ir pegar.

-Não se preocupe com isso, pedi para que Changkyun e Shownu as pegassem. E depois eu vou te levar para casa, chega de aula por hoje. -Lhe ofereceu um sorriso.

Jooheon respirou fundo.

-Desculpe por isso, Wonho. - Começou, mas Wonho lhe cortou levantando a mão.

-Não se desculpe, honey. Está tudo bem, você está muito estressado, uma hora isso ia acontecer…

-Você acha que eu devo conversar com ele? -perguntou com a voz baixa.

-Acho que não seria uma má ideia… explicar a situação com calma. - Jooheon assentiu devagar. -Você sabe por que ele faz isso, certo?

-Para me irritar, claro.

Wonho riu negando com a cabeça.

-Não sei qual dos dois é pior. -comentou.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? Hyungwon lhe disse algo?

Antes que Wonho respondesse, Chang e Shownu entraram no banheiro. Cada um com a sua mochila nas costas e mais uma nas mãos.

-Viemos ao resgate. -Shownu sorriu.

Wonho levantou e ofereceu a mão para Jooheon, lhe ajudando a ficar de pé.

-Obrigado por terem ido buscar nossas coisas, devo uma pra vocês. -Wonho agradeceu pegando sua mochila com Shownu.

Jooheon sorriu pequeno para Chang quando pegou a sua.

-Obrigado. -Encarou o chão com vergonha.

-Sem problemas. -A voz de Chang não soou muito feliz, mas ele tentou sorrir para o amigo. -Vamos embora logo.

-Vocês vão com a gente? -Wonho perguntou ao que eles saíam do banheiro.

-Sim, nossa próxima aula é com o Minhyuk e eu não estou com paciência para isso. -Chang resmungou antes de sair caminhando na frente dos outros, deixando Jooheon ainda mais cabisbaixo.

Shownu se aproximou de Wonho e Jooheon para sussurrar.

-Quando recebemos a mensagem, logo percebemos que tinha algo a ver com Minhyuk, foi difícil convencer ele a não atacar o pobre garoto. -Suspirou. -Ainda mais quando entramos na sala e ele ouviu Minhyuk perguntando para Hyungwon se você estava bem... 

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Jooheon reparou que Wonho estava nervoso com a situação, seu segredo parecia não ser mais tão segredo.

Eles já estavam no carro de Wonho quando Shownu pareceu perceber o que tinha dito. Sentado no banco de trás, ele colocou a cabeça entre os bancos para falar com os dois.

-Isso não faz muito sentido, sabe… -Wonho e Jooheon se olharam rapidamente. -Por que Hyungwon saberia algo sobre Jooheon?

Jooheon se adiantou para responder dando de ombros.

-Vai saber, o garoto não é bem certo…

Wonho forçou uma risada enquanto começava a dirigir para fora da escola.

-Quem sabe Minhyuk só queria ser confortado… -Assim que disse se arrependeu.

Shownu franziu a testa.

-Confortado pelo o que? Minhyuk…

-CHEGA! -Changkyun puxou Shownu pela gola da camisa para voltar a se sentar direito. -Eu não aguento mais ouvir o nome desse garoto. Será que podemos, por favor, não falar sobre ele por um diazinho? -Sua voz foi baixando até parecer que ele estava choramingando. -Pessoal, por favor. Sem Minhyuk, Hyungwon ou Kihyun… pelo resto do dia.

-Ninguém falou nada sobre Kihyun… -Wonho resmungou baixinho e recebeu uma cotovelada de Jooheon.

-Tudo bem, desculpe, Chang. -Jooheon se virou para ele. -Não vamos falar deles.

-Que tal irmos na sorveteira? -Shownu sugeriu. -Vai acalmar a todos.

Quando todos concordaram, Wonho começou a dirigir para o local.

Jooheon se sentia muito melhor quando chegou em casa, mas não durou muito tempo. Assim que colocou os pés dentro do quarto passou a se sentir sozinho, como realmente estava. A casa vazia ecoava o silêncio, o deixando quase sufocado com a falta de vida ali.

Suspirou cansado. Jogou a mochila sobre a escrivaninha e se pôs a fazer as lições. A música alta em seus fones não era o suficiente para que ele não se sentisse mais sozinho. Sentia falta da movimentação em sua casa, quando a mãe e a irmã mais nova ainda viviam ali. Agora estava sempre sozinho, seu pai trabalhava no turno da noite. Eles quase nunca se viam.

Jooheon se pegou pensando que até o som de _alguém_ mascando chiclete seria melhor do que aquele silêncio.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento. Lee Minhyuk era uma irritação em sua vida, apenas isso, mas ultimamente ele vinha invadindo os pensamentos de Jooheon. Seja durante a madrugada, quando se sentia mais sozinho, ou durante uma aula que não faziam juntos.

Fechou o caderno com força, se negando a aceitar que tinha pensado na razão de seu estresse.

No dia seguinte Jooheon acordou tarde, isso fez com que ele tivesse que correr até sua sala antes que o sinal batesse. Assim que chegou na porta o barulho alto do sinal tocou. O professor lhe deixou entrar, mas Jooheon tinha travado no lugar.

Minhyuk não tinha mais o cabelo loiro, agora o tinha totalmente preto. E seus dois melhores amigos também estavam diferentes. Kihyun que antes tinha o cabelo preto tinha o pintando em um tom de rosa bebê. Hyungwon, agora, era o loiro do grupo.

-Senhor Lee? -o professor chamou. -Entre e sente-se, por favor.

Jooheon caminhou até seu lugar ao lado de Shownu.

-Você parece abalado. -Shownu sussurrou. -Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, não aconteceu nada. -disse arrumando suas coisas na mesa.

Seu celular vibrou no seu bolso.

**Wonho:**

_Minhyuk pintou o cabelo, cuidado para não desmaiar._

**Jooheon:**

_Já vi…_

_Mas por que eu desmaiaria?_

_Credo_

_Como consegue ser tão lento..._

Jooheon decidiu ignorar o amigo. Não entendia o que ele queria dizer, mas não podia negar que ficou surpreso ao ver Minhyuk. Estava começando a tentar entender quando de repente o som do garoto mastigando alcançou seus ouvidos.

Gemeu em frustração, mas não olhou para trás.

Quando a aula terminou ele já não aguentava mais aquele barulho. Era apenas a primeira aula do dia e sua cabeça estava doendo. Arrastou a cadeira com força e encarou Minhyuk com raiva antes de deixar a sala com o Shownu ao seu lado.

Quase chorou de alívio quando lembrou que o resto da manhã era sem o de cabelos, agora, pretos.

Por outro lado, Minhyuk estava triste. Sentia que algo estava errado, mas não conseguia decifrar o que.

Kihyun deitou a cabeça na mesa o olhando.

-Acho que isso já passou do limite, Minnie. -disse fechando os olhos. -Quem sabe você dá um tempo? Você está nessa há semanas e não teve nenhum resultado.

-Claro que teve! -Minhyuk protestou.

-Ah, sim. -Kihyun resmungou sarcástico. -Antes ele não sabia quem você era, agora ele te odeia. Grande avanço.

-Eu não acho que ele odeie Minhyuk -Hyungwon comentou sentando-se na mesa de Minhyuk. -Se ele odiasse, Wonho já teria me dito.

Kihyun levantou a cabeça para o encarar.

-Quando você e Wonho começaram a conversar mesmo? -Cerrou os olhos.

-Há umas duas semanas… -Quem respondeu foi Minhyuk. -Mas ele não tem sido muito útil para nós.

Hyungwon o olhou feio.

-Não tem sido útil para você porque eu não passo o dia perguntando sobre o Jooheon para ele.

-Do que adianta um infiltrado se ele não traz informações? -Minhyuk fez drama.

-Ele tem razão, Wonnie. -O de cabelos rosas comentou fazendo Hyungwon ficar com raiva.

-Então por que você não começa a conversar com Changkyun, hein? -Provocou. -Já que você quer tanto ajudar o Minhyuk. Aproveite que você tem uma quedinha por ele há anos e seja útil.

As palavras de Hyungwon fizeram Kihyun corar, Minhyuk riu.

-Eu não tenho uma quedinha por ele. -Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, sua boca em um biquinho indignado.

-Verdade, não é uma quedinha. É um abismo inteiro. -Minhyuk gargalhou da própria piada.

-Você não tem o direito de falar nada sobre quedinhas, Lee. -Hyungwon defendeu Kihyun.

Minhyuk suspirou.

-Como acabamos assim? Nos apaixonamos por garotos do mesmo grupinho…-Disse sonhador.

Kihyun chiou.

-Fale por si mesmo, o único apaixonado aqui é você. Eu hein, me apaixonar por aquele ogro…

-Olha quem falando, -Hyungwon zoou. -O mini ogro em pessoa.

Minhyuk parou de prestar a atenção, os dois brigaram por mais uns minutos até que a aula começasse.

Não tendo Jooheon na aula, Minhyuk pode dar uma folga para sua mandíbula, que começava a doer depois de tanto mascar chicletes. Também pode se concentrar na matéria, o que era difícil de se fazer quando o seu crush estava junto.

Quando a hora do almoço chegou Minhyuk e os outros foram para o pátio, estava frio então não havia muitas pessoas lá. Sentaram-se no meio da grama e almoçaram o que trouxeram de casa.

No momento que o sinal tocou todos resmungaram em desânimo. A próxima aula era a que mais odiavam, química. Hoje eles iriam no laboratório, ainda assim sua vontade de ir continuou no zero.

Quando entraram na sala e se ajeitaram na fileira do fundo. Minhyuk se sentou no meio, Hyungwon na janela e Kihyun no corredor. Após se sentarem eles observaram Jooheon entrar na sala, junto de Wonho e Changkyun.

Kihyun se jogou em cima da bancada alta do laboratório, Minhyuk encarou Jooheon com todas as forças enquanto Hyungwon sorriu para Wonho. Eles se sentaram na fileira na frente deles.

Depois do comentário de Hyungwon sobre Kihyun ter uma queda por Changkyun, ele só queria se esconder e nunca mais encarar o mais novo.

-Seu cabelo parece algodão doce. -A voz provocativa de Changkyun fez Kihyun levantar a cabeça.

Kihyun sentiu o sangue em suas bochechas, ele não sabia como responder aquilo. Não tinha certeza do que Changkyun queria dizer então, simplesmente, assumiu que o garoto com piercing na sobrancelha estava lhe caçoando.

-Sério isso? -Kihyun desdenhou. -Não se fazem mais bullies como antigamente. Vai precisar mais do isso para me abalar, Changkyun.

-Bullying? Era um elogio, pinscher. Eu amo algodão doce. -Changkyun lhe deu uma piscadela antes de se virar para frente.

Kihyun não reagiu, quando olhou para o lado seus amigos estavam tão chocados quanto ele.

-Que merda acabou de acontecer? -Minhyuk murmurou.

-Eu acho que a quedinha do ogro é recíproca. -Hyungwon riu sendo acompanhado por Minhyuk. Kihyun se esticou e deu um tapa em cada um, fazendo os dois rirem mais ainda.

O professor de química não gostou da movimentação e os xingou, o que os fez parar de rir.

Dessa vez Minhyuk esqueceu do adorado chiclete, o que fez dois dos meninos a sua frente ficarem aliviados. Hyungwon e Kihyun também estavam gratos pelo esquecimento do amigo. Era um alívio o silêncio, pelo menos para alguns.

Por mais que odiasse admitir, Jooheon se sentiu inquieto durante toda a aula. Já não sabia se era o silêncio que o incomodava ou o fato que Minhyuk não estava tentando chamar sua atenção.

Acabou não prestando nenhuma atenção na aula, seus pensamentos sempre voltando para aquele que estava atrás dele. Não entendia por que não conseguia o tirar de sua cabeça, principalmente agora com os cabelos pretos. Algo estava errado, tinha que ser isso. Não iria admitir que agora seu coração errava uma batida sempre que via o outro, nunca. Talvez estivesse doente, um problema de arritmia, muito provavelmente.

Minhyuk não tinha nada a ver com isso, estava certo disso.

Jooheon era um mestre em ignorar seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos, também suas ações e comportamentos perante a eles. Mesmo assim, no momento que entrou na sala, muito antes do horário, Wonho soube que algo estava errado. Ele tinha grandes olheiras abaixo dos olhos, sua pele parecia pálida e não havia nenhum resquício de suas covinhas.

Sentou-se ruidosamente ao lado amigo, a sala estava vazia, mas ele tinha reparado que Minhyuk já estava ali. Suas coisas estavam sobre a mesa, mas ele não se encontrava em lugar algum.

-O que aconteceu? -Wonho o perguntou.

Jooheon suspirou enquanto considerava se devia contar ou não.

-Minha mãe apareceu durante a madrugada. -Disse sem forças, Wonho escutava com atenção. -Acordei assustado, achei que tinham invadido a casa. Mas era ela, veio buscar o resto das coisas.

-Eu sinto muito, honey. -Wonho lhe apertou o ombro como forma de afeto.

-Isso não foi o pior… Quando meu pai chegou essa manhã, depois do trabalho… Ele teve um acesso de raiva… -Wonho lhe puxou para um abraço.

-Você está bem?

-Ele nunca me machucou, você sabe. Ele só quebra as coisas… -fungou contra o ombro do amigo.

-O que mais aconteceu?

-Depois de quebrar metade da sala ele chorou até pegar no sono, eu limpei tudo antes de vir para cá.

-Está tudo bem, honey. Só mais alguns meses e vamos para a faculdade. Juntos. Como planejamos.

Jooheon se afastou limpando os olhos com as mãos.

-Obrigada, Wonho.

-Se quiser, você pode dormir lá em casa hoje. -Ofereceu, mas Jooheon logo negou com a cabeça.

-Está tudo bem, Wonho. Quando eu chegar ele já vai ter saído para o trabalho, não vou precisar enfrentar isso hoje.

Wonho assentiu.

-Você comeu algo hoje? Vou buscar algo para você… 

Jooheon não teve tempo de protestar, Wonho saiu pela porta. Jooheon deitou a cabeça na mesa. Não havia se passado mais do que dois minutos quando ouviu passos, ergueu o olhar e viu Minhyuk entrando na sala. Ele caminhava devagar, sobrancelhas franzidas ao mexer no celular, não havia notado que Jooheon estava ali.

**Wonnie:**

_Wonho acabou de me dizer que Jooheon não está bem_

_Não o provoque hoje, Minnie._

**Minhyuk:**

_ele disse o que aconteceu? :(_

_não vou fazer nada, prometo_

A mensagem de Hyungwon deixou Minhyuk aflito, tanto que não reparou que Jooheon estava na sala. Tanto que não viu quando Jooheon levantou e veio em sua direção.

Assim que percebeu, Minhyuk congelou. Jooheon estava furioso, isso era perceptível. Minhyuk conhecia a cara de bravo dele, mas isso estava em outro nível.

-VOCÊ FAZ ISSO SÓ PARA ME IRRITAR, NÃO É? -Praticamente gritou deixando Minhyuk ainda mais paralisado.

Demorou uns segundos para se recuperar e quando finalmente conseguiu se mexer, ele percebeu que estava mascando chiclete.

-Eu... 

-Todos os dias, todas as aulas que temos juntos… -Jooheon passou as mãos pelos cabelos, totalmente transtornado. -Você está sempre fazendo barulho! Nos dias que temos muitas aulas, eu chego em casa e ainda posso ouvir você mastigando, Minhyuk.

O coração de Minhyuk estava tão acelerado que era difícil respirar, suas pernas estavam bambas enquanto ele segurava o celular com força entre as mãos.

-O que eu te fiz para merecer isso? -Jooheon tinha lágrimas nos olhos. -Você deve me odiar muito para fazer isso… me diz o que eu fiz.

Minhyuk conseguiu sorrir, ele estava triste de ver Jooheon daquele jeito.

-Eu não odeio, Jooheon. -Sussurrou fazendo o outro parar para o encara. -Mas sim, eu faço isso para te irritar. -Admitiu. -Quando você me olha com raiva depois da aula, estes são os únicos momentos em que você olha para mim e realmente me vê.

Jooheon não sabia o que responder. Minhyuk deu de ombros.

-Me desculpe, obviamente, essa foi uma péssima estratégia para chamar sua atenção.

Minhyuk decidiu não esperar por uma resposta, ela não seria o que ele queria ouvir de qualquer jeito. Não se importando com suas coisas, ele virou as costas e saiu da sala. Deixando Jooheon completamente sozinho. Ele não sabia exatamente para onde iria, os corredores estavam começando a se encher e tudo que Minhyuk queria era ficar sozinho.

Na sala Jooheon encarou as costas do outro se afastando, sentia seu peito subindo e descendo com força, seus olhos ainda ardiam por culpa das lágrimas não derramadas. Voltou ao seu lugar e assim que se sentou, Wonho chegou.

Wonho olhou para trás mais uma vez antes de ir até o amigo, lhe entregando uma pequena garrafa de suco e um sanduíche.

-O que aconteceu? -perguntou ao se sentar, Jooheon apoiou as costas na parede ficando de frente para o outro.

Não respondeu de imediato, mordeu o sanduíche contemplativo, deixando Wonho nervoso.

-Eu confrontei Minhyuk… -murmurou sem olhar para Wonho.

-VOCÊ O QUE? -Wonho olhou para a mesa do garoto, suas coisas intocadas. -Por isso que ele não me respondeu quando lhe cumprimentei agora mesmo… ele parecia triste. -Comentou pensativo.

-Não era isso que todos queriam? -Sua voz aumentando, mas ao ver que a sala agora tinha outros alunos, ele a diminuiu. -Vocês queriam que eu o confrontasse, foi isso que eu fiz.

Wonho fez uma careta pegando o celular e digitando de forma apressada.

-O que você está fazendo? -Jooheon tentou ler o que ele escrevia, mas Wonho bloqueou a tela antes que ele pudesse ver algo.

-Avisei Hyungwon do que aconteceu… -Ele não estava feliz, isso era perceptível, mas Jooheon não entendia. -E nem todos nós queríamos que você falasse algo… Achei que tínhamos concordado que você não diria nada.

-Você só não queria que eu falasse algo por causa do seu namoradinho. Antes de começarem a conversar você concordava com Chang e Shownu.

Wonho suspirou.

-Sim, mas quando comecei a conversar com o Hyungwon eu mudei de ideia. Não por causa dele, mas porque soube o real motivo de Minhyuk fazer o que estava fazendo.

-Ele mesmo admitiu que era pra irritar, Wonho. Como você poderia concordar com isso? Sabendo tudo que está acontecendo na minha vida?

-FOI JUSTAMENTE POR SABER… -As poucas pessoas da sala os encararam e Wonho respirou fundo antes de sussurrar o resto. -Minhyuk é apaixonado por você, Jooheon. Você não pode ser tão burro a ponto de não ter percebido né? -Jooheon o escutava com atenção, não havia percebido nada. -Quando comecei a conversar com Wonnie, eu achei que poderia ajudar… Por isso comecei a te provocar sobre talvez Minhyuk não ser tão ruim assim e também quando ele pintou o cabelo.

-Não entendo… -Jooheon encarou as próprias mãos.

-Eu achei que poderia fazer bem para você, honey. Uma distração de tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Ter alguém gostando de você, sabe. Eu concordo que o plano de Minhyuk não era dos melhores, mas eu lembro de todas as vezes que ele tentou outra coisa e você nem mesmo percebeu… talvez assim você o visse.

-Isso não é verdade… -Wonho o olhou confuso então ele admitiu baixinho. -Eu reparei em todas as vezes…

Wonho balançou a cabeça derrotado.

-De qualquer forma, eu sei que era irritante, mas você não tinha o direito de jogar sua frustração nele hoje. -Disse de forma firme, Jooheon se encolheu contra a parede. -Se você realmente quisesse fazer algo, teria feito antes. Só aconteceu hoje pelo o que seu pai fez… e você jogou tudo nele.

Jooheon sabia que Wonho estava certo, mas não conseguiu responder. Quando quis perguntar o que fazer, um barulho atrás deles chamou a sua atenção. Hyungwon estava ali, pegando as coisas de Minhyuk. O dono das covinhas se encolheu mais ainda sob o olhar feroz do mais alto.

Hyungwon colocou a mochila do amigo nas costas e estava saindo quando Wonho o chamou. Jooheon não quis encarar, mas não pode desviar a atenção dos dois. Eles ficaram perto da porta, sussurrando algo. Às vezes Hyungwon apontava para Jooheon com raiva, mas Wonho pareceu conseguir o acalmar. Jooheon estava hipnotizado em como Wonho tinha as mãos no rosto de Hyungwon, o obrigando a apenas olhar para ele. Com um profundo suspiro Hyungwon encostou a testa na de Wonho, aquilo fez Jooheon ficar surpreso. Obviamente, ele sabia que os dois estavam juntos, mas era a primeira vez que os via assim.

Desviou os olhos deles quando Hyungwon o olhou depois de se afastar de Wonho. Era uma sensação estranha, Jooheon estava tão afundado nos problemas em casa que não havia passado em sua cabeça ter algo com alguém.

De repente ele se lembrou de todas as vezes que pensou em Minhyuk quando estava sozinho, mesmo antes de toda essa situação começar. Como quando os dois se esbarraram no corredor e Jooheon acabou no chão, em todos os sentidos. Quando aquilo havia começado? Não sabia dizer.

Quando Wonho voltou a se sentar, Jooheon esperou pelo veredicto.

-Cara, Wonnie estava pronto para te assassinar… -Passou a mão pela nuca ao tentar explicar. -Mas eu expliquei a situação… -Fez uma careta.

-O que? O que ele disse?

-Que você é um idiota, mas que vai falar com Minhyuk a seu favor.

Jooheon encarou o amigo, pensativo.

-Você realmente acha que é uma boa ideia?

-Você prefere que ele nunca mais tente falar com você? -levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Não! -respondeu um pouco rápido demais, fazendo Wonho rir. -Não… eu não quero que ele me odeie…

Wonho colocou a mão em seu ombro e apertou.

-Não acho que Minhyuk seja fisicamente capaz de te odiar, mas você deve desculpas a ele.

No mesmo segundo Jooheon se levantou, pronto para ir atrás do garoto, mas o professor chegou e mandou que se sentasse novamente. Jooheon passou a aula toda pensando em Minhyuk, não que fosse novidade, mas agora ele não se impediu de analisar seus sentimentos.

Percebeu que, apesar de se sentir extremamente incomodado com os barulhos provocados pelo outro, ele havia passado a ansiar pela a simples interação entre eles todos os dias.

Era verdade que havia evitado conflito para evitar mais estresse no começo, mas o motivo já tinha motivo mudado há muito tempo. Ele não queria acabar com aquilo, aquela pequena demonstração de que alguém no mundo queria lhe provocar. Mesmo que achasse que os motivos estavam longe de ser românticos. Jooheon pensava que talvez um dia a motivação de Minhyuk pudesse mudar.

Jooheon admitia que tinha sido ingênuo em relação às atitudes do outro. Era mais do que claro as suas intenções, mas era difícil para um garoto tímido e fechado como Jooheon pensar que alguém pudesse estar interessado nele. Agora tudo estava claro e ele devia desculpas a Minhyuk.

Nos dias que se seguiram Jooheon tentou achar o momento, não apenas certo, mas perfeito para conversar com Minhyuk. O momento ainda não havia chegado.

Minhyuk passou alguns em casa e quando voltou estava sempre em companhia de Hyungwon ou Kihyun. Passou até mesmo a sentar se longe de Jooheon. Seu sorriso não havia diminuído, mas todos percebiam como ele evitava olhar em direção a Jooheon e seus amigos.

A cada dia que passava Jooheon ficava mais chateado, parecia cada vez mais difícil se aproximar de Minhyuk. Era uma ironia que o garoto que ele mais queria que se afastasse agora estava tão longe que ele não conseguia o alcançar.

Todos os dias Wonho insistia para que ele simplesmente parasse na frente de Minhyuk e pedisse para conversarem a sós.

Quando contou para Shownu e Changkyun o que havia ocorrido, ambos não pareceram surpresos.

“Enemies to lovers,” Shownu tinha dito “melhor tipo de história”. Já Chang apenas comentou “faz muito sentido” e deu de ombros.

Os dois concordavam com Wonho, mas achavam que Kihyun não deixaria que ele se aproximasse depois do que tinha acontecido. Eles falaram para Jooheon não apenas o encontrar sozinho, mas também lhe dar algo como pedido de desculpas.

Depois de muito pensar, Jooheon teve uma ideia do que daria a Minhyuk. Então pediu ajuda a Wonho para descobrir algum momento que ele estaria sozinho. Wonnie e Wonho lhe deram o dia e hora perfeitos.

Naquele dia todos eles tinham aula de educação física. Única aula que tinham os sete juntos.

O plano era simples, Hyungwon ia pedir para Minhyuk ir até o vestiário para pegar algo durante a aula. Minhyuk tinha sido proibido de jogar futebol então ele não tinha mais muito interesse na aula.

Nesse momento Jooheon iria atrás dele e, assim, poderiam finalmente conversar.

Talvez por um milagre o plano deu certo. Quando Jooheon entrou na sala com armários e chuveiros, Minhyuk estava sentado em um dos bancos com a mochila de Hyungwon aberta a sua frente. Estava distraído, resmungando sobre não conseguir achar a bombinha de asma do amigo.

-Minhyuk? -Jooheon chamou suavemente, parado no início dos armários para não assustar o outro.

-Jooheon! -Minhyuk levantou agitado ajeitando a mochila dentro do armário aberto. -Eu já vou sair não se preocupe… -Suas palavras se embolando uma na outra pelo nervosismo e suas mãos empurrando a mochila enquanto tentava fechar a porta de metal.

-Não, -Jooheon se aproximou rapidamente, parando ao seu lado. -Eu queria conversar com você… se estiver tudo bem por você, claro.

A respiração de Minhyuk era irregular e seus olhos estavam começando a arder. Ainda forçando a porta ele assentiu.

Jooheon se aproximou e tirou suas mãos do armário para então ajeitar a mochila lá dentro e fechar com facilidade a porta. Minhyuk se afastou e encarou o chão.

-Obrigada… -sua voz estava baixa, quase como se tivesse medo de falar algo errado.

-Eu tenho algo para você. -Jooheon disse fazendo Minhyuk o olhar.

Minhyuk observou Jooheon abrir um armário do outro lado do de Hyungwon, tirando lá de dentro uma pequena embalagem. Na hora Minhyuk reconheceu o que era. Jooheon lhe entregou o embrulho, o deixando totalmente perplexo.

-Isso… -olhou para Jooheon, ele sorria envergonhado para Minhyuk.

-É meu pedido de desculpas. -explicou.

Minhyuk olhou de volta para a embalagem de chiclete em suas mãos. Não conseguia dizer nada.

-É o seu favorito, certo? -a voz de Jooheon transmitia sua ansiedade, mas logo Minhyuk assentiu fazendo ele suspirar de alívio.

-Como…? 

-Como eu sabia?

-É…

Jooheon deu um passo a frente, ficando próximo do outro e pegando suas mãos.

-Você disse que as únicas vezes que eu lhe olhava e realmente via era quando você me irritava ao mascar chiclete… -Minhyuk olhou para as suas mãos entre as de Jooheon. -Isso não é verdade.

O mundo de Minhyuk deu uma volta vertiginosa enquanto ele voltava a olhar Jooheon nos olhos.

-O que isso quer dizer?

Jooheon sorriu para ele, mostrando as covinhas que tanto amava.

-A verdade é que eu sempre te vi, Minhyuk… Todas as vezes que passávamos um pelo outro nos corredores, quando você estava na arquibancada olhando os jogos. quando comprava almoço na cantina, sem nunca esquecer o chiclete. -Minhyuk sorriu tímido. - Eu te via todos os dias, Minhyuk. Eu te vejo.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada por um tempo, até que Minhyuk perceber o que estava acontecendo.

-Mesmo assim, eu não devia ter feito tudo isso… Wonnie e Wonho me contaram sobre sua família, se eu soubesse…

Jooheon apertou suas mãos com delicadeza, o fazendo parar de falar.

-Ainda bem que você não sabia e continuou seu plano. Era irritante sim, mas em algum momento se tornou minha distração para tudo que estava acontecendo.

-Você sabe que isso não faz o menor sentido, certo? -Minhyuk riu sendo acompanhado por Jooheon.

-Faz mais sentido que seu plano… podia ser uma incomodação, mas diferente do resto da minha vida, eu tinha esperanças de que pelo menos isso se transformasse em algo bom no futuro.

-Você realmente pensava isso?

Jooheon se lembrou de como Wonho tinha agido com Hyungwon e decidiu imitar. Levou as mãos para o rosto de Minhyuk, que pareceu aprovar a ação.

-Sim, Minhyuk. Eu não sei quando isso aconteceu, mas aos poucos eu fui me apaixonando por você. Não importa o quanto você tentasse me irritar, eu sempre arranjava desculpas para não te impedir… Você se tornou o som que me guia do silêncio ensurdecedor que é minha vida.

Minhyuk encostou a testa na de Jooheon fechando os olhos, sendo imitado pelo outro.

-Eu estou tão feliz…

-Eu também, Minnie. -O apelido dito por Jooheon fez com que Minhyuk se arrepiasse. -Você pode parar de tentar chamar minha atenção agora, ela já é totalmente sua.

Minhyuk fez uma promessa silenciosa ali: Jooheon nunca mais passaria outro momento sozinho temendo o silêncio.

🍬

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, gente!  
> Resolvi postar minhas fanfics do mondesafio por aqui também. Por enquanto só em pt, mas mais para frente pretendo traduzir elas por inglês também!  
> Caso não saiba o que é o mondesafio, deêm uma olhada no perfil @/mxfanfics lá no twitter.  
> Me sigam no tt também: chaebampoetry!


End file.
